A conventional exhalation measuring device of this type comprised a handle component into which exhalation is blown, a chamber into which the exhalation is supplied from this handle component through a tube and temporarily held, a pump for supplying the exhalation held in this chamber to a measurement component, a controller for controlling the operation of this pump, and a display component that is connected to this controller.
Specifically, when an attempt to measure the nitrogen monoxide or the like contained in an exhalation is made by blowing exhalation directly into the measurement component, the state of the exhalation blown into the measurement component fluctuates, so the exhalation was first held in the chamber, and then the exhalation in this chamber was supplied by the pump to the measurement component.